


Siblings, Am I Right?

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also CEDRIC, Brothers, Family, Family antics, Gen, I like the name ok?, Siblings, Upgraded Connor is Cedric because reasons, Y'all who have sibs will understand, boys being ridiculous, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: The RK900 model has been freed into deviancy, and now, a year out, goes by Cedric Anderson, younger adoptive son of Lt. Hank Anderson and brother of Connor Anderson. Being a family, though, with essentially a couple of toddlers, comes with a LOT of shenanigans…





	1. Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Work on your other DBH fic" part of my brain says.
> 
> "But what about sibling au" another part of my brain says.
> 
> BTW based around antics of my sibs and I, me being the short oldest and my sibs all being taller then me and my younger and sassier sibs.

            Connor was tired, which, if you’d asked him just over a year ago about, he’d reply ‘I’m an android – androids do not get tired.’ Connor Anderson, today, would call that Connor an idiot because deviancy opened a whole can of worms over feelings that once purely belonged to organic beings.

            Like now. He was EXHAUSTED.

            He looked to his vitals again and, even as they informed him that he was still with applicable ranges for charge and Thirium levels, he was mentally drained. He’d just dealt with what could only be described as Hell Week between paperwork, murderers, paperwork, nudists in the street, paperwork, drunks and disorderlies, oh, and did he mention PAPERWORK???

            Connor wanted to slump to the floor where he stood, but, no, this was a grocery store, in public, and just a superficial scan of the ground showed how dirty it was. He wanted his processors nowhere near the surface. He couldn’t get sick as humans did, but if they landed in his mouth or near it, his analyzer would go crazy scanning it all (and Connor just didn’t have it in him to deal with that right now).

            His eyes then focused on his not-so-tired little brother. Cedric, as the RK900 now went by, had been involved in Hell Week but not as closely. While he himself was also an investigator model, he’d found fulfillment post-deviancy as a CSI. He worked in managing evidence to degrees Connor’s admittedly older system couldn’t process. Cedric also turned out to be queasy around the dead post-deviancy, so he let Connor and the morgue handle it.

            Right now, Cedric and Connor had gone to the store as Cedric tried to sneak snacks into the cart, but Connor threw them out almost as fast. Cedric, like Hank, had a bad habit when it came to junk food. Hank himself had passed out on the way there, so the elder man was snoozing in the car. It was a decent neighborhood and not terribly hot or cold out, so Connor had estimated that he’d be fine for the time it normally took to shop.

            Connor wished he’d stayed with Hank, though, because he wanted to power down so badly right now.

            “Carry me.” Connor muttered as he slumped forward over the cart. “I’m tired.”

            Cedric’s head whipped around, Cheetos in his hands, before he took in the whole seen. His LED was gone, but his eyes were more expressive than anything else. “Oh move your butt.” Cedric threw. Once, he would have been a good little brother and made sure Connor was alright, but he’d grown into the role and sassed the elder.

            Said elder then threw himself at Cedric and latched on. “CAAAAaaarrrryyyy meeeeeee.”

            “Uhg! You are heavy!” Cedric dropped the bag to support the elder. “What have you been eating?”

            “Nothing but fucking blood and thirium samples for a week. A WEEK!” A few people were staring now, but Connor couldn’t give a shit. “And the shitty coffee at the precinct. And a stale bagel on Tuesday. You know why a stale bagel? Because stupid crime scenes.”

            Cedric began to calculate. He analyzed the situation to best deal with his brother’s need to avoid the ground at the moment before nodding to himself. While he could walk around the store with the elder hanging from his back, it would be a pain on the servos. Instead, he used his strength as an advanced model to shake off the elder…

            …and throw him into the cart.

            Connor continued to whine as Cedric took over pushing the cart. Connor looked in no way comfortable, and he made it clear to the younger.

            “Oh at least you’re not walking.”

            “You SUCK.”

            By the end, they had a lot more junk food then normal, but Connor, who had come to avoid this, was so tired that he just didn’t care anymore. The android at the check out gave the man covered in packaged meats and cereal an odd look, but Cedric shook his head. “My brother is the worst.” He told her. “Can I just give him to you as legal tender?”

            “I am a gem you bean.”

            “Who the fuck uses ‘bean’ in name calling?”

            “I do you bean.”

            The girl seemed unfazed because, apparently, this was par for the course. She finished ringing them up before processing payment. Cedric took the bags and tossed them on Connor.

            They bickered until they got to the car, where Cedric stole the keys and climbed into the front. Connor threw himself in the back, nearly tumbling as he did so, but did buckle his seat belt. Hank was still out cold in the front passenger seat. Cedric threw his head back in a sigh.

            Brothers. Family. Uhg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortie but goodie I hope!
> 
> Comment and kudos feed the android plot bunnies! Thanks!


	2. Taking Up Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as a quiet night in... Then Cedric wanted to sit, and Connor is an annoying sib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote one chapter, walked away, and they my sibs decided to do the Little Sib thing with my cousins. I wrote this chapter while simultaneously annoying them back >:)

            Cedric looked over the room. Hank was in his usual recliner as Connor was laying, legs out, on the couch, tucking his toes under Sumo. They were all in various lounge wear and pajamas, with Connor in a loose Panic! At the Disco shirt that belonged to Hank and some dog-print pants while Hank was in some old grey shorts and a beaten Detroit Police Academy t-shirt. Cedric himself was in a dark navy two-piece set with little yellow stars on it.

            The only problem was that there was nowhere to sit.

            “Connor, can you move your legs?” Cedric asked as he poked the elder android’s legs.

            Connor didn’t move.

            Cedric lifted an eyebrow. Connor’s LED was still flashing blue as well as his eyes being open, so he couldn’t be in sleep mode. Perhaps he’d slipped deeper into his program pondering something? It had happened before, and it’d taken Hank five minutes of shaking and a glass of cold water to the face for the android to snap out of it.

            Cedric just poked the leg again, getting a look from Sumo as the toes twitched under the dog.

            The younger android looked up to see Connor’s lips quirk in a smirk.

            Oh. He could hear fine. He was just being an asshole.

            Two could play at that game.

            Cedric stood, turned, and sat right down on the elder android’s legs.

            “Hey! Get off!”

            “Isn’t this a comfy spot, Sumo?”

            “Cedric! You are HEAVY!”

            Cedric got more comfortable, even as Connor’s knobby legs dug into his backside. “You know, Sumo, I used to know a guy named Connor.”

            “CEDRIC!”

            “Sometimes I can still hear his voice.”

            Hank chortled from his chair, a laugh escaping from his throat. “Cedric, get your ass off Connor, and Connor, give Ced some space ya fat lard.”

            “I’ll have you know that I contain zero ‘fat’ or ‘lard’ in my system. I am primarily comprised of plastic and metallic alloys.” Connor threw, which was his way of saying ‘I’m not fat.’

            Connor moved his legs, though, and Cedric took his seat. Sumo decided he wanted more attention than just one android, so he climbed over Cedric and, after getting re-situated, had his head on Cedric’s lap and his butt on Connor’s curled legs.

            It was a few peaceful moments before something kicked Connor’s folded legs. “Hey.” Connor threw as he looked back from the TV. “Stop kicking me.”

            “I’m not kicking you. It was likely Sumo.” Cedric informed as Sumo boofed, snuggling in as he got scratches all around.

            Connor turned back to the TV.

            Another five minutes, and Connor felt something kick him again.

            “Cedric, stop this childish antic.”

            “Connor, I think your censors may be off because I am nowhere near you.”

            Now the elder android had his eyebrow furrowed, his LED yellow as he glanced between Sumo and Cedric. He gave Hank a look, seemingly asking for answers, but the elder man had his full attention on the TV, one which was waning as he slipped into sleep.

            Connor would have told the man to go to bed to avoid a bad back in the morning, but then the damn foot met his thigh once more.

            “STOP KICKING ME!”

            “I’M NOT TOUCHING YOU!”

            “YES YOU ARE!”

            “NO I’M NOT!”

            Sumo barked, and Hank scowled. “TV, off.” The television flipped off as the two androids looked. “Bedtime! And Sumo sleeps with me tonight!”

            There was dual whine.

            “It’s my turn to sleep with Sumo!”

            “You had him last night!”

            “Because you were at the labs late, leaving poor Sumo alone…”

            Hank stood, cracking his back as he pat his thigh. Sumo jumped from his perch on the couch as he followed the man, and the two androids knew there was no more debate.

            Connor groaned as he stood. “I blame you.” He pointed to the younger albeit taller model.

            “For what?”

            “Everything.”

            Cedric snorted as he got up, too.

            The two made their way through the house, waving off Hank as they headed to the last door in the hall. It led to a small back room, which had the washing equipment as well as a door to the back yard, but there was an additional door to the basement there. Before the revolution, it had been unfinished and for storage, but now the two androids and Hank, with some help from Jericho and the many construction bots who had far more knowledge then the three detectives combined, converted it into a space for the two RK models residing in the home. All it really took was some insulation, a bit of flooring, some wiring and paint, but it was the two’s space.

            Well, sometimes. Once Connor got sick of sharing and taped off half the room for himself and the other half for Cedric after what was a very petty fight in retrospect. The problems came when Cedric couldn’t reach the stairs without jumping a couple meters while Connor couldn’t get to his closet. Connor went three days in the same clothes, and Cedric mastered some crazy parkour. At this point, they’d come home to find the tape torn up, Hank pretending Sumo did it, and refusing to give them more until they stopped being idiots and made up.

            Connor tossed himself into his bed. It was a full size pushed against one corner across from the stairwell whist Cedric’s was on the other side of the room. Between the two beds were two old desks they’d found in a resale store as well as two dressers with drawers pushed in front of Cedric’s bed for his and Connor’s clothes. They’d long discarded/lost/destroyed the clothes they’d been given by Cyberlife (their jobs got messy). Connor’s side of the room had a map of the city of Detroit blown up along the side wall with cork behind it for pinning up notes when he was working on something, but above his bed was a painting Markus had done and given to Connor as thanks for all his help in the revolution. Connor thought he was just doing his part, but Markus wanted to show his appreciation. It was a simplified skyline of Detroit, but the colors were blended and melted into one another, displaying sunrise over a city that they all loved. Cedric’s side had a pin board that was much smaller, only displaying a number of photos that they’d taken over time and printed to display in a neat pattern. Cedric also had a poster from a Detroit CSI expo the previous year and a puppy calendar on the wall. A few bookshelves were nailed into the wall above the desks for books and other knickknacks.

            Cedric looked over his bed before pulling back the sheets. The covers were grey geometric print with navy sheets while Connor’s were light blue sheets and sea-themed covers. There was also an addition to each bed.

            The younger model pulled up the small animal that had been snuggled under his sheets. It was a stuffed turtle that he’d not-so-creatively named Greeny for its green shell. Connor, on the other hand, had a stuffed dog on his bed, soft blue fur and big, brown eyes looking into the world. Connor had named his dog Blueberry as its coat reminded the android of the fruit. They’d been gifts from Hank to the boys when they’d moved into the basement, the man looking flustered and embarrassed by the signs of affection, but both androids cherished the stuffed toys.

            Cedric looked at his bed, but he was also having a bad feeling. Something stirred in the back of his mind, and he couldn’t pull it forward to deal with it. He’d managed to plug in and get settled as Connor remotely turned off the lights, but he couldn’t initiate shut down. His processors just continued to spin without cause.

            He stared at the ceiling for eleven point four minutes before he spoke. “Connor? Are you still awake?” Cedric whispered, rolling in his bed.

            Connor rolled back. “I have yet to initiate sleep mode. I’m setting up a system update. What is the matter?”

            Cedric played with the soft arm of the turtle. “Is it possible for us to… for me… can I come sleep with you?”

            The blue LED across the room flickered yellow. “Is there an issue?”

            “Nothing I can detect specifically.”

            There was a sigh as something shifted across the room. “Come on over.” The LED flickered back to blue.

            Cedric plopped up, unhooking from the wall, and padded across the room. He slid under the covers into Connor’s personal space, but the elder android created room and made a grabby hand. Cedric handed his charging cord to the other, and Connor plugged it in.

            With that done, Cedric sighed and snuggled into his turtle as sleep mode soon activated without further issue.

            Connor had a small smile on his face as he, too, initiated sleep mode. The dog was pushed into his chest, one arm secured under the pillow as the other fell across the stuffed animal, his hand on his brother.

            Connor felt the world flicker out…

            …only to wake as he found himself falling between the wall and the bed, pushed from the bed as he scrambled to catch himself.

            Connor looked up, his internal clock reading 3:15 AM, as Cedric took up the whole bed.

            “Oh my RA9 you lug.” Connor threw as he hoisted himself up, awkwardly unhooking himself and skirting around the bed. Grabbing his dog, he went over to the other full and face planted, not even dealing with the covers as he plugged in and fell back asleep.

            He saved this to his memories, though.

            Blackmail was always good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL BASED ON TRUTH! No I'm not kidding my little sister has kicked me out of my own bed at least twice when she had a bad dream and came to sleep with me. One time I would have face planted into the floor had I not knocked a pillow off earlier.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Weirdmageddon: Become Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank introduces Connor and Cedric to a few television shows from his younger years, and the androids become quite enthused with a certain show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAA SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> So I'm traveling with fam and also trying to keep up with SDCC updates. I'm a big fan of SU and Voltron, so those fandoms are LIT right now. I was also working on chapters for both this and another DBH story I have, and it was a lot of writing and tossing of stories.
> 
> But it's done! Hope you enjoy!

            “So, wait, what is going on right now?” Connor questioned as he lifted an eyebrow.

            “I… must concur. I am thoroughly confused.” Cedric noted in confusion.

            Hank threw his hands up in the air. “What’s not to get?!? The kid just summoned a shield to encompass him and his not-friend to save them from the monster and drowning.” The man explained as he waved his hands at the screen.

            Connor stared at the screen of the television. “This makes no sense.”

            The man sighed as he threw his head back. “Maybe I should have saved Steven Universe. I mean, I don’t even think you kids would get the bigger twist down the line.”

            “Neither of us is designed to be a child.” Connor complained as he looked to the elder man.

            “Blah blah blah you two are a couple of, what? Months? Years old?” The human noted. Cedric opened his mouth, but Hank cut him off. “Maybe I should start with something more… easily understood. Maybe. I don’t know… maybe a mystery…?”

            As soon as he said mystery, the two androids lit up.

            Hank took that as an affirmative as he flipped off a favorite show that he used to watch as a young man. Anyone who said cartoons were for kids only could shove it where the sun don’t shine.

            He swapped through the settings until another show listing pulled up. Before Hank could even explain, Connor’s LED flickered. “Gravity Falls, a children’s show played on Disney’s programming during the latter half of the 2010s. A fun mystery for the whole family.” Connor seemed intrigued now. “Should I connect to further resources?”

            “No way in hell. In fact, I’d say disconnect from the internet. Don’t want you getting spoiled.” Hank told the two. “It completed its run a long way back, so most of the secrets were already blown, but Hirsch crawls out of his hole every few years just to stir up some chaos. Fuck, I bet if I called up my cousin, she’d still have the book we ordered back in the day. I may be the cop, but she was the mystery nerd.”

            Cedric started at the television. “I have disconnected from the internet with my important notifications being forwarded to my phone. I did see something about a number of plot twists, though, and something about the illuminati…?”

            “Yep. Another day in the park for these kids.” Hank nodded.

            Hank had been introducing the two to shows that he’d grown up with, and this was the fifth or sixth trial he’d done. He’d done a slew of Saturday Morning cartoons, most of which were ruined by Connor and Cedric pointing out that the children of the shows were clearly being endangered, and where were the proper authorities in getting the children into proper care? Hank had jumped to higher level Anime, but, again, most of them just did not sink in (although the boys did appreciate Detective Conan, for what it was worth, and agreed that SAO was just a disaster). Hank had tried again with live action shows like Buffy and such, but, well… it had been a mess.

            So he’d pulled up the most thought-provoking cartoons he could find.

            It was a mixed bag. The Justice League had been a good fit, but, apparently, Steven Universe bent the rules of physics too far for them to get at this point. Cedric seemed interested, though, so maybe he’d try again later. There were, after all, many mysteries to this show.

            “So I’m going to preference that you have to bend reality a bit here, but there is a logic. It’s your job to figure it out.” Hank warned before adding a teasing grin. “Think you’re up to the task?”

            Connor’s eye twitched, and Cedric pat Sumo, eyes on the screen with pure concentration.

            “Bring it.” Cedric threw, and Hank threw on the show.

            Hank couldn’t anticipate how much the two would become so sucked into the series. They were ten episodes in when Hank began to fall asleep, but, when he came back the next morning, he’d found Connor and Cedric converting the downstairs board into a theory board.

            Hank was VERY concerned. 

* * *

 

            They had to go to the office that day, but tearing the two away from the board of theories was pure torture. For once, the reason that the Andersons were late was not Hank being Hank but Connor and Cedric dragging their feet. Even then, the ride to the precinct was long and full of conspiracy theories about the show.

            “So we agree that the religious symbolism of the triangle is highly suspicious, yes?” Cedric commented as he leaned back between the seats. He had the front seat with Connor in the back.

            “I concur. Considering that Dipper has been seen with the tree and Stan the fish, it may be that all the symbols align with certain characters in the show.” Connor nodded. “Perhaps a summoning circle of sorts? Maybe that will be the key to rising the triangular creature?”

            Hank bit his lip. He wanted to comment so badly, but this was also infinitely hilarious to listen to.

            When they walked into the precinct going over hushed tones just as Fowler exited his office. “ANDERSON! What’s the hold up this time?”

            For once, Hank was grinning. “Hey, don’t look at me. It was these two.” He jutted a finger to the androids.

            The two paused, looking up at the captain. Connor schooled his expression even as his eyebrows twitched, but Cedric looked downright embarrassed.

            Fowler scanned the two. “And what could possibly hold you up?”

            “We were considering a series of mysteries for possible suspects of mistaken identity and possible fraud.” Connor recited.

            “They were watching Gravity Falls and getting downright conspiracy crazy.” The androids glared at the elder man’s announcement.

            Fowler just lifted an eyebrow. “Seriously?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why… uhg… I just don’t want to know. Get to work.” He muttered to himself as he went on his way, something about how the Andersons couldn’t ever be normal.

            Gavin, however, had overheard the whole thing. He grinned as he approached. “Gravity Falls, eh? I remember that show. Say, have you dealt with Bill yet?”

            The two androids stared at the man for a long moment.

            “AHHHHHHH!” Connor yelped as Cedric threw his hands over his ears.

            “LALALA NO SPOILERS HERE!” The younger android yelled as he ran to the other room. Hank fell over laughing. Gavin was a punk, but this was hilarious.

            Gavin started whispering and hint-dropping as Connor hit max speed short of running to get away from the younger detective. The scrambling only stopped when Hank grabbed Connor to inform him that there was a break in at an android-run shop, and they were going down to file the report. It was pretty low-totem stuff, but Connor jumped on it.

            Sadly, Cedric was still in evidence when Gavin decided he wasn’t done annoying the Andersons.

            Hank came back to find Gavin bound and gagged with a sock stuffed in his mouth, and nobody seemed to care as he yelled in his chair. In the front office, it looked like Fowler was trying not to laugh as he gave Cedric a yelling.

            Cedric got written up, but it was also a first offense, and he eventually untied the detective when Chen needed him for a case. Gavin made sure to flip off the Andersons in passing and swore vengeance.

            Connor was too busy with trying to get his work done early to care. He wanted to get home and watch more Gravity Falls. 

* * *

 

            Hank was half-awake when the first season finale rolled, but he woke up fully to see the two staring at the TV in pure interest, terror, and fascination. Connor let off something akin to an “eek” at the reveal of Stan with the three books, and Cedric had a crumpled piece of paper in his hand that he suddenly threw at the television.

            “What the heck? They’re just leaving us? What is up with the gate?” Connor threw as he waved his hands around. “How… what…”

            “TV, off.” Hank recited as the television flickered off. “Be happy we have the whole series. Back in the day, these things came out and waited weeks or months for new episodes.”

            “We need more data.” Cedric threw. “TV…”

            “Off. Bed time.”

            “But…!” Connor threw as Hank stood.

            “Bed time.”

            “We don’t need sleep though!” Cedric whined as Hank rolled his eyes.

            “Fine, fine, just remember to charge however long you need.” Hank threw as he went to bed, Sumo following him. They were mature adult androids for the most part, and he was going to leave this to them. 

* * *

 

            They stayed up all night and forgot to charge. They’d made it through a majority of season two and all the shorts, and it was obvious that they were tired from all the calculations and plotting.

            Hank tore them away for the second day in a row to take them to work.

            Connor didn’t even bother with Gavin today. He threw earplugs in and just got his work done at break-neck speeds. Cedric’s glare was enough to shut the man up. The two talked nothing but theories for the last four episodes that Hank had torn them away from.

            They also accidentally called Hank ‘Stan’ at least three times. Hank didn’t know if it was a compliment or not.

            It didn’t matter because at the end of the day, the two rushed home while Hank got dinner with a few of the guys from the neighboring precincts (sometimes, he needed to have dinner with other humans and remember what ‘normal’ was). When he got home, it was to see the end of the last episode just as the Bill statue was revealed to be somewhere in Oregon.

            “I can’t believe…” Cedric gapped. “What… is there more? I have so many questions still! There are lose ends, and there must surely be more to the series.”

            “If Stan was able to recover from the attack, does that mean Bill could potentially still be alive? And what of the alternate dimensions?” Connor threw left and right as he grabbed his tablet. He’d been good about staying offline for fear of spoilers, but he needed answers. “I need more data. More…”

            “Gaeddamnit.” Hank muttered as he took in the scene. He’d started a monster. “Please don’t find the fanfiction…”

            “I believe I have a forum of sorts?” Connor reported as Cedric leaned in. “What is a ‘tumblr’ though?”

            “Is it spelled wrong?” Cedric questioned.

            Hank threw his head back.

            “Even worse.” The man muttered.

            Next time they were watching something simple like Cop dramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE send me stuff! I'm always looking for inspiration to write more! What should the boys do next???
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
